Would you Weather?
Phineas and Ferb help Baljeet with a project by bulding a weather machine. Dr. Doofenshmirtz built a Stuck-inater so he can trick people into getting thier tounges stuck on popsicles. Plot While Phineas and Ferb are in the middle of eating lunch, they decide to go to Baljeet's house. When they get there, Baljeet is miserable about his science project. He was supposed to plant a special plant, so Baljeet decided to make a plant that can only grow with rain water. The project was due tommorow, and there was no chance of rain. That gave Phineas and Ferb an idea to build a weather machine. Meanwhile, Perry went underground to his hideout, only to find Major Monnagram and Carl playing a video game not noticing. Perry left in annoyance. Back at the Rai household, Baljeet, Phineas, and Ferb built a blimp with a weather processer inside. Once they go up into the air, Candace sees them. Candace runs in to grab mom and tell her that it is Phineas and Ferb's. While inside, the mom goes out, and doesn't know it's Phineas and Ferb's. Candace couldn't find mom, and then leaves the house to check at Mrs. Garcia Sharpio's house. Back up at the weather machine, Phineas and Ferb start a musical number: Would you Weather? Meanwhile, at Dr. Doofenshmirtz trapped Perry by hitting Perry with the stuckinator, in the middle of punching Doofenshmirtz on the face. After Doofenshmirtz commented on Perry being stuck to his face, he told Perry his plan. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is going to sell popsicles, and when the people lick it, he would hit them with stuckinator, to get there tounges stuck, revenge on what happened to him as a kid. Back at the blimp, Phineas lands it so they can refuel it with more water. While at the house, Candace sneaks in to take pictures with her phone, and send it to her mom. While in there, Candace accidentaly get stuck insidde the Cloud-inator. She gets turned into a cloud, and screams for Phineas and Ferb. Baljeet runs inside and tells Phineas and ferb about Candace. They run to the blimp, and go up to get her. When the get up, she starts raining and she is in a raindrop. Her phone is in another rain drop, and she takes a picture and sends it to her mom. When her mom get it, the picture has Candace upside down, screaming, and is soaked. Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doofenshmirtz starts selling popsicles. One of the kids bought, but not to eat it, just to win his bet about buying ice cream from someone with a platypus stuck to his nose. No one else buys it, and then it starts to rain. Meanwhile, behind Doofesnshmirtz Candace lands and turns into a puddle of water. Ferb goes to Candace and puts her in a cup. The go home in the blimp and use there turn-water-into-human-inator. Baljeet points out that it was handy, but seemed useless at first.They turn her into normal Candace. She runs inside to bust the boys, and grabbed Mom to the backyard. The mom asks if it is about the new fence she's adding, though Candace says no. Back at Doofenshmirtz's, Perry steals the stuckinator from Doofenshmirtz's hands, and gets them unstuck. he runs away, but Doofenshmirtz stops him causing the beam to hit P&F's weather blimp, that is stuck to the fence that is being replaced. A man grabs the fence with a crane, and the blimp get carried away. a new fence is put there. The beam also hits Doofenshmirtz while on the ground so he is stuck. Back at the flynn-fletcher house, Candace drags the mom out, to find nothing there. Phineas askes Baljeet if he grew the plant, and Baljeet says yes. Perry comes back. Ferb then says that becoming 100% water would make rather then a living thing, an animate living thing, so for 30 minutes Candace wasn't actually a living thing. Baljeet replies that it is creepy. Credits At the Fence Storage unit, Buford's family is taking a tour. They see the blimp in a pile of fences, and Buford comments saying he wished his fence was a blimp. Songs Would you Weather Running Gags Aren't You A Little Young... Random Guy: Aren't you a little old to have a platypus stuck to your face? Dr. Doofenshmirtz: What? That doesn't even make sense! Perry: Grururururururu Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Oh, BTW, that grurururu noise translates into Yes, yes he is. Where's Perry and Oh ther You Are Perry Phineas: Hey where's- Ferb: I know, I know. Phineas: Oh, there you are Perry. Ferb's Line Ferb: You know, if you were 100% water like Candace, you would be an animated object, not a living object. So Candace was not alive for 30 minutes of her life. Baljeet: Wow, creepy. Perry's entrace to lair Perry goes to the laptop, sits in the middle. The laptop goes down, then up, and he is gone. Doofenshmirtz Jingle A Platypus is Stuck to Doofenshmirtz! Memorable Quotes Candace: OMIGOSH I'M A CLOUD! Baljeet: And will soon be water. (At the fence factory, and saw the blimp) Tour guide: So this is were we hold spare fences, and a weather making blimp...kinda random Buford: I wish I had a blimp as a fence. (Doofenshmirtz gives a kid a popsicle, and aims the stuckinator at him) Kid: Yes! I bought ice cream from a man who had a platypus stuck top his face! I won the bet! (Doofenshmirtz falls over, and the stuckinator gets hims stuck to the ground) Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Curse you STUCKINATOR Candace: Mom, mom, you've got to see this! Mom: Is it my new fence! I'm so excited for it to come! Candace: Mom, it's just a fence, well not Phineas and Ferb's thing, it's some sort of blimp... Mom: You told me they made a blimp already! Are you reusing nonexistant things? Candace: No, just come outside! Background Information *Buford makes a speaking cameo, alomg with the Love on the Run man, as a tour guide. *Doofenshmirtz doesn't say his back story, though it is clear that it is he got his tounge stuck to a popsicle. Continuty *Candace looks bad in a picture again. (Bully Code) (Fast and the Phineas) *Phineas and Ferb help Baljeet with school. (Unfair Science Fair) (The Baljeatles) Allusions *Doofenshmirtz tries to get people's tounge's stuck to popsicles, similar to getting your tounge stuck to a forzen light post. Cast Vincent Martella as Phineas Thomas Stangster as Ferb Ashly Tistale as Candace Caroline Rhea as Mom Dee Bradely Baker as Perry Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz Maulik Pauilil as Baljeet Jeff Swampy Marsh as Major Monnagram Tyler Alexander Kid as Carl Bobby Gaylor as Buford (speaking cameo) Unknown as Tour Guide Category:Fanon Works Category:Stories that Belong to User:Mochlum Category:Mochlum's Articles Category:Season Three